On The Run
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Another rooftop, another time and another conversation. Two Slayers talk about running away. B/F Post-Season 7, doesn't follow the comics.


_**Some of you requested more B/F stories from me. Here's a one shot. If it has enough success then maybe I'll write a sequel. Just maybe. It really depends on you, in fact. I hope you'll like it.**_

_**A/N : After receiving my first review from Anon (thank you, btw), I have to say that indeed, having people leaving words to tell me what they think is highly valuable to me, but I also check the number of visitors for the story (and also story alerts of course). If I feel like there are enough, then I write the sequel. The reviews, for a writer, are the main motivation because they are actual proof that some people read you, read the story completely. That's why it means more than hits or visitors. After all, a visitor can read the first lines and decide they don't like it. But feedback guides the writer, tells a lot about what he/she should do next, improve or erase. I apologize if it seems like I'm fishing for reviews. In a way, it's not totally wrong, but my intention is not to have a maximum of reviews, it's to have a maximum of opinions. Thank you.**_

* * *

It's the highest building in town. Far above the others. From here she can see the whole city. It makes her feel powerful. Free. Careless. Young. Something she hasn't felt in ages. And yet she's only twenty-three.

"Nice view."

Damn. She hasn't sensed the other Slayer coming.

"Yeah, you've probably never seen someone as hot as me, I know."

Her joke earns a snort from the intruder, and full red lips stretch into a smile. She looks straight ahead and never tears her gaze away from the horizon even when the blonde woman leans on the parapet, her body close to her own. Very close, in fact. Their arms are touching slightly.

"You come here often ?"

"Every day—night. Every _night_. It looks more peaceful."

"Indeed."

Finally she lets her eyes fall upon the Slayer beside her. She's just a few centimeters taller but it's enough to make her look drop slightly to meet beautiful green eyes.

"What brings you up here so late anyway, B ? I get a feeling that it's not just to stare at the stars with your old buddy Faith, is it ?"

A sigh.

"I needed to escape from everyone downstairs for a while."

"Still a lot of pressure on your shoulders ?"

"Yep. I'm seriously considering running away."

The Dark Slayer raises an eyebrow and grins.

"You're here, though."

"Well, it's not that easy to ditch everyone and everything."

"I'd do it."

Buffy frowns.

"Of course you would."

Faith gets the implicit message. _You would because you're irresponsible and you don't care about what others think and the consequences of your actions._ Buffy has the decency to look ashamed and sorry as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did, but it's okay. I understand old habits die hard."

Still, it's not enough to ease the Golden Slayer's mind. For months now, ever since Faith came back to help in Sunnydale, they've been trying to start over, to make amends, to build a real and sincere friendship. And of course, it still has its ups and downs.

"No, really, B, it's fine. It's not totally wrong either. I might be wiser but I still tend to avoid responsibilities."

"And I envy you so much about that."

They remain silent for five long minutes after that. The faint sound of traffic can be heard but it seems very distant. Hell, from where they stand it _is_ very distant. Their powers as Slayers give them an extremely sharp eyesight, and Faith can almost distinctly see each car.

"Let's go."

The words escape her mouth before she even realizes she's form the thought.

"What ?"

Buffy doesn't seem to understand their meaning immediately though, so Faith has the time to back track.

"Let's go, let's skip town." Okay, so maybe Faith had the time to retract, but her mouth didn't agree. "Just you and me, the Chosen Two."

She can't even control the thrill of excitement in her voice, and if Buffy laughs at first, she stops as soon as she realizes that Faith is serious.

"Where does that come from ?"

"You said it yourself, you need a break ! I give you the opportunity to leave. To live a little, B. Come with me. Let's go !"

"But... Where ?"

"Anywhere ! Everywhere, I don't care ! You can pick the destination !"

In her attempt to convince her new friend, Faith takes her hand in hers and holds it tight. It increases tenfold their connection through the Slayer bond. And somewhat magically, the excitement that Faith feels spreads to Buffy. She giggles—_giggles !—_and says :

"Okay. You know what ? Okay, let's ditch everyone else ! There's no imminent threat, they're all grown-ups, they can take care of themselves ! I just have to take a few things and-"

"No, we don't need anything. Just your credit card. And a car. I'll take care of it. Meet me downstairs in ten."

And Faith is gone, leaving Buffy behind. Confusion at what just happened sets in her mind. She agreed to leave town with Faith, whom she can barely stand. Well, that's not exactly true. They have a decent relationship now, because they both made efforts. And the brunette is actually giving her best. The few fights that they have are always triggered by something Buffy says or does. And still, they're not very frequent. The blonde can't actually remember the last time they fought.

It's nice, the change in their relationship. It feels natural. Sometimes Buffy wonders if she's truly forgiven the other Slayer and then she shakes the thought out of her mind. Of course she has. It's been a long time since she granted her forgiveness to Faith.

It bothers her, though, not knowing what their last fight was about. So she pulls out her phone and presses the speed number for Faith's phone. The brunette answers immediately.

"You having second thoughts ? Change of mind ?"

"What was our last fight about ?"

"What ?"

"I need to remember; what was it Faith ? What did I say to you ?"

There's a pause on the other side and Buffy can guess that Faith's downstairs now, judging by the sound of traffic she hears on the phone. Then Faith's husky voice says :

"You yelled at me for bringing some random chicks to my room four nights a week and then discarding them without a second glance. You accused me of being at heartless whore. Do I really need to go on ? Why do you even want to bring that back ? If you don't wanna leave, just say it and we'll forget I ever suggested it in the fi—"

"No, I want us to go. I just... I was wondering. Sorry. I'll be downstairs in a few."

She hangs up before Faith has the time to add anything else. Now she remembers. It was three months ago, and she hasn't seen Faith with anyone ever since. It's weird, really, this hold she has on the brunette. Everything she says; Faith does. Every order she gives; Faith obeys. And just because she couldn't stand the sight of her with random girls, Faith had stopped bringing them to the hotel. She probably took them elsewhere, but not here anymore. Not since her argument with Buffy about it.

She receives a text message and reads it quickly. It's from Faith.

_"Bought two bus tickets. We leave in fifteen minutes. Get your ass down here."_

There's no time to say goodbye. And Buffy doesn't want to anyway. She'll call Dawn in a few hours, or maybe even wait for them to call. She hurries down the stairs and reaches the elevator without crossing anyone's path. That's good.

Faith is waiting for her impatiently at the huge entrance doors.

"Why couldn't we just borrow a car ?"

"Cause we'd have to give it back. The bus is going to the airport next town. From there we'll go anywhere you wanna go. Hurry !"

Buffy doesn't even protest when Faith grabs her hand and starts running down the boulevard. She's only twenty-four and yet, for the first time in years, she feels free and young.

* * *

**_Drop me a line to tell me what you think ! ;)_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
